


Check

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Trevor understands heroes. Thus, he's really not impressed by Batman's mad brooding skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

It wasn't often a fellow got a chance to play chess with Batman.

But then, Steve Trevor's life was anything but ordinary, and the fact that he was sitting across the table from Batman at a picnic table on a farm in Kansas was hardly the most surreal thing that had happened in his life that week. Nor was the fact that his girlfriend was playing Frisbee with Superman, Robin and Superman's dog.

Though the latter was a rather extraordinary sight.

"Hmm." Steve tapped his fork against the edge of his plate lightly before setting his very prized Martha Kent blueberry pie aside, in order to make his move. "Check."

"Hnn. Not bad," Bruce informed him, examining the board for a minute before making his move. Every once in a while, his gaze would wander back to the field beside them. It didn't take a detective to see that Bruce's gaze lingered on the jean-clad figure of Clark Kent.

Steve watched him for a few tense rounds, during which Bruce kept carefully dodging Steve's efforts to win the game. Steve was on his second slice of blueberry pie when he commented, "You know, you look like hell today."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Gotham keeps me up late. I wouldn't think that would be a surprise to anyone."

"Sure." Steve chuckled. "It had nothing to do with a certain Man of Steel's late night battles keeping you up worrying."

Steve had always had a stressful job, but he hadn't really started losing sleep until he'd started dating Diana. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but there were many nights that he lied awake, worrying about a situation he had no control over, and a battle he couldn't help fight. He supposed that dating Superman was no different.

"No. And checkmate," Bruce said flatly. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go join their game."

"Of course." Steve leaned back and worked on his second piece of pie, noting with amusement every look Bruce and Clark exchanged, each one of which confirmed Steve's suspicions.


End file.
